Meet Me In The Middle
by Killing Me Softly Song Contest
Summary: Edward wants to marry Bella but she is afraid of what will happen if they take their relationship to the next level. Will she ever reconcile her heart with her mind?


**"KILLING ME SOFTLY WITH HIS SONG" ANONYMOUS O/S CONTEST**

**Title: Meet Me In The Middle**

**Rating: T**

**Penname and FFn link:**

**Title of Song Used for the Serenade and Artist: Barry White- You're the First, the Last, My Everything**

**Word Count: 3299**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or the Barry White music**

**Summary: Edward wants to marry Bella but she is afraid of what will happen if they take their relationship to the next level. Will she ever reconcile her heart with her mind?**

"Bella, please marry me," Edward pleaded.

I was so tired of having this conversation. Edward was relentless. He had asked in various ways, multiple times over the past weeks. He had asked me in the meadow after a picnic. He had blindfolded me one afternoon, with the promise of a surprise, and taken me to a jewelry store to pick out rings. He had even crawled in my window one night after Charlie had gone to sleep and proposed. And now, again, at the breakfast table over donuts.

_Why can't he just let it go? Why can't he be happy with way things are now? _He never will though. Once Edward has an idea in his head, he's like a dog with a bone. He's been talking all day about the new song he wrote for me and how he wants to play it for me on his piano. He wants to serenade me and propose officially at his parents' anniversary party.

"Edward, we can't get married. We can't even tell anyone that we are dating," I replied irritated at having to repeat myself yet again.

"I don't care about any of them, Bella," he declared vehemently. "They all have someone. I want you-bound to me in every way. I don't give a shit about my mother's society friends or my father's expectations. I don't care about Charlie's prejudice or your mother's insistence on you being a free spirit." he huffed, raking his fingers roughly through his hair.

"I'm tired of hiding. I want you with me on the holidays and on special occasions, like the anniversary party. I'm sick of pretending to be alone when I have the most beautiful girl in the world." Edward paused for a moment and then smirked.

"I want you in my bed every night. It's time we told our family and friends, and if they can't accept us then we don't need them. Why should we give up what we want to please them?" Edward insisted.

"Who said I _wanted_ to marry you?" The words were out of my mouth before I could stop them.

"What?" he responded immediately, his face scrunching up; the vein in his forehead became prominent displaying his confusion.

"I've been telling you no for weeks. I don't _want_ to marry you!" I said too harshly. _Oh God! What am I saying? I don't mean that. I'm just so scared. _

He stood abruptly from the kitchen table with so much speed and force that the chair he had been sitting on fell backward to the floor with a loud _thud_. He didn't even look at me as he walked to the door and slammed it shut behind him. I let him go. _What else could I do?_

I had thought that the pain in my heart would lessen as the days wore on. _I was wrong._ _Horribly wrong_. A week has passed since our fight and every day was more difficult than the one before. Edward's absence left a gaping hole in my existence. My days were spent much as they were before only without Edward none of it seemed worthwhile.

I couldn't even talk to anyone about my heartache since no one knew we had been secretly dating for the past eight months. I told myself every night as I lay in bed crying that this is for the best. I was going to lose him anyway. I had always known that this would happen. Edward was from a wealthy family with powerful connections. His father was chief surgeon and his mother, the president of the ladies society. Not to mention the most beautiful and popular couple in town. All of his friends were rich, popular, and beautiful too. And I'm...just _not_.

My dad was unable to do a lot of things, but finding a beer was the one thing he was able to accomplish. He blamed the wealthy for having more than him and he loved to tell anyone who would listen all about it. My mother was hell bent on me not doing what she did, that is, getting stuck in a small town with a husband and kids without ever having experienced life. My friends were not much better than my parents. Alice, my next door neighbor and best friend since birth and her boyfriend, Jasper, resented the Cullen's for their having the things they wanted so badly—expensive cars, designer clothes, an exquisite home.

It was a no win situation no matter how I looked at it. How could I turn my back on my family that, while dysfunctional, loved me or my friends that I had known my whole life? Who would I be if I wasn't one of them? If I became a Cullen, they would hate me for all of the same reasons they already despised the Cullen's. Then there were Carlisle and Esme Cullen, who would never accept me as their son's wife. They would think he could do so much better. Why _would_ they want him to settle for me? Even I knew that. His sister, Rosalie, would think of me as a gold digger and I would never be welcome with any of them.

Even worse, what if they turned their backs on Edward and withdrew their support? Then Edward would be unable to afford college, he would be forced to clean toilets for a living and thus never reaching his full potential. And it would all be my fault. I could be depriving the world of the cure for cancer or something. Okay, probably not but still, how long would it be before he realized what he could have had and left me behind; hating me for ruining his life?

We had no reason to be together. We were not from the same world. We would have never met if it hadn't been for the meadow between our houses. Edward and I are neighbors but we hadn't ever met because we didn't go to the same school and we didn't hang out in the same places or share any of the same activities. I knew of him and had even seen him around a few times, but we had never been properly introduced.

However, that all changed when I discovered that we both enjoy the outdoors and spending time in the woods. Our backyards were bordered by woods that opened into a large clearing. I am convinced that this clearing, the meadow, is the prettiest place on Earth. A railroad track separates our properties, running straight down the middle of the meadow. That's where we met, in the middle, and as cliché as it sounded, I obviously came from the wrong side of those tracks.

No one knows about our meadow. We have purposely kept it a secret because outsiders would go there and trample the lush green grass, and the flowers, and destroy everything that made it pure and beautiful. I wanted to keep our relationship a secret for the same reason. But by doing what he is doing with this proposal, Edward is inviting outsiders in to trample us. They'll destroy everything that is uncomplicated and simple between the two of us.

To get through my days, I put on a happy face for all those around me and I did what was expected of me. I answered the questions that my family asked and laughed at Jasper's jokes and let Alice braid my hair but I wasn't really there with them. My thoughts were of Edward. It felt like he had taken the essence of me with him and I would never be whole again.

The truth was that I had been scared of having to give up everything for him but my so-called 'everything' felt more and more like having nothing without Edward.

On Wednesday, after two weeks without him, my resolve was wavering. I missed him so much. The guilt of hurting him was crushing me. I felt it all around me like walls slowly moving inward. I wanted to be with him but how could I be so selfish? "I'll ruin his life," I argued with myself.

I hauled myself from the couch with a loud groan. My muscles ached from crying so much and it hurt to move. I forced myself to drink some orange juice and went to check the mail. Inside I found a hand addressed envelope with my name on it in flowing script. _No return address...hmmm. _

Back inside the house, I poured more juice and settled back onto the couch to open the letter. Pulling out the pink monogrammed stationary, I read the words in astonishment:

_Dear Bella, _

_My son tells me that he is in love with you but you don't want to marry him. He has become withdrawn and miserable and it's all your fault. Edward has explained to me that you think I would never accept you into my family because I have some sort of prejudice toward those without the same financial advantages as my family. You, Isabella Swan, are the one with the prejudice. You have never met me, yet you think you know all about me, the way I think and feel. My son's happiness is very important to me and I expect you to rectify this situation immediately. Enclosed is an invitation to my anniversary party. If you love Edward as he loves you, I implore you to meet him in the middle and make my boy happy again._

_Sincerely, without prejudice,_

_Esme Cullen_

I sat in shock, rereading the letter over and over. According to Esme Cullen, she didn't care who I was or where I was from, she only wanted Edward to be happy. I couldn't believe it. Could she really be so accepting? Could I really make Edward happy forever? More important, would he ever forgive me and be able to trust me again after what I said to him?

As I sat trying to sort through my thoughts it occurred to me that Edward had revealed our relationship to others. _Well, if he can, so can I!_ I stood back up and taking the letter with me as I headed over to Alice's house.

I was nervous when I knocked on Alice's door. Every possible worst case scenario was running through my mind, What if she threw me out and said she never wanted to see me again? What if she went crazy and ripped my head off? By the time Alice answered the door, I had worked myself into a frenzy. I had to lean over and rest my hands on my knees breathing deeply to push back the panic.

"Bella, what are you doing? What's wrong?" Alice screamed, dragging me into the house and settling us both on the faded couch. "Tell me everything, right now."

I raised my head and slowly met her eyes, "Okay Alice, but please promise you will listen to everything before you interrupt." I waited for her nod before I proceeded. "I've been dating Edward Cullen for eight months and he wants me to marry him." Well, that didn't take as long as I had expected. It was quite painless even. Hell, who am I kidding, it felt good to say it aloud.

"You've been dating a guy for eight months and you didn't tell me?" she asked, her bottom lip trembling a slightly. "And not just any guy-you've been dating Edward Cullen?" she asked accusingly.

I threw my hands up in the air and harrumphed. "That's exactly why I didn't tell you. I knew you would react this way."

"Like what Bella?"

"I knew that you'd give me a hard time and not accept him. That you would hate me for being with him" I stated as a matter-of-fact.

"Do you really feel I am that critical Bella? If I am that horrible of a person, why would you even want to be my friend?" she asked with tears in her eyes. "You don't think I would share your happiness and support you? Bella because that is what best friends do. They love and support each other no matter what."

"You-you don't care that I'm in love with him? That I want to marry him?" I questioned incredulously.

"Why should I? Does he beat you?" I rolled my eyes. "Is he a serial killer? Oh I know he's a vampire, right?"

"Alice!" I reprimanded.

Becoming serious again, she leaned forward toward me and whispered, "Does he make you happy?" I couldn't help the smile that lit up my face at the thought of Edward.

"More than I ever thought possible," I answered honestly.

Sitting back against the cushions and crossing her legs, Alice said with conviction, "Then I don't see what the problem is."

"But Alice, what if he grows to resent me because we are so different? What if I can't make him happy forever and leaves me? It will break me, I just don't know if I could go through it."

Alice took my hand in hers, "Bella, I can't promise you that Edward will be with you forever. No one can. Nobody gets any guarantees. But some risks are worth taking. Is he worth it?"

I smiled again and confessed, "He's perfect. He-he's...everything. That's part of the problem, he's everything and I am nothing."

"Is that your father talking or you?" Alice asked impatiently.

Okay, she got me there. But that brings up another question, "And what about my dad...and everyone else? What will they all think?" I groaned.

"Bella, stop this. You are over thinking this all too much. It doesn't matter what anyone else thinks. Do you think that anyone thinks about how you'll feel before they make decisions for themselves?" She said, crossing her arms to show her annoyance.

I grinned at my lifelong friend, "You make it all seem very simple."

Alice sighed deeply, "It _is_ simple Bella. People fall in love and get married every day. You're the only one who has such an affliction for any type of change."

"Oh Alice," I crooned throwing my arms around her, "thank you for being so understanding."

"Not so fast Swan," she said, pushing me away, "you still owe me for lying to me for eight months and showing no faith in our friendship."

I resigned myself to the inevitable, "What do you want Alice?" I asked, even though I already had a pretty good idea.

"I get to plan the wedding!" she screamed, jumping up from the couch and doing a victory dance as I grimaced. _I knew it!_

Hanging my head in my hands with visions of orange tulle, I remembered Esme's invitation in my hands.

"Uh, Alice, I need another favor."

We talked and planned the rest of the day and into the night, I told her how I had screwed up and what Esme had written to me in her note. By morning, clothes were picked out, hairstyles were chosen, and a plan was formed.

Alice had selected a dark blue dress that she found in the back of her closet. She did my hair and make-up and then she went with me to tell my parents. My mother was nearly as understanding as Alice, which took me by surprise. She said that she felt that same as Esme and just wanted me to be happy. My dad was a different story. He threw a fit, cursing and screaming about me being too young to even know what love is. Then he had the audacity to ask me if I was pregnant. He stormed out of the house after my embarrassed mumble about still being a virgin. Mom and Alice had rubbed my back soothingly and whispered words of encouragement. "He'll come around," my mom had insisted and Alice agreed.

Standing on the Cullen's doorstep, I felt like I was going to pass out or vomit from all the butterflies wreaking havoc on my nervous system. I took deep breaths as I rang the doorbell. A maid answered the door and I had to make my feet move. I pushed my insecurities aside and looked for my salvation. I'm here to meet you in the middle Edward.

I walked through the huge room full of people trying not to think about how much this house and its contents cost. I spotted Carlisle and Esme in the corner speaking with an elderly couple. They caught sight of me and each smiled. The tiny gesture boosted my confidence and I smiled back, whole-heartedly, just as I heard the piano music begin in the next room.

I walked quickly to where the music was coming from. Edward was dressed in a black suit and sitting on a bench in front of a baby grand. He kept his eyes downcast as he played and my eyes greedily took in the sight of this beautiful man before me. Eventually he looked up and saw me. The smile that illuminated his face was angelic. His entire expression held nothing but love. There was no blame or judgment.

His fingers never faltered when he spoke, "Ladies and gentlemen, I wrote this song for someone very special." Edward paused dramatically before finishing, "the other half of me."

He began to sing and the music swirled through the room, enveloping me in his seductive charms.

_The first, the last, my everything_

_And the answer to all my dreams_

_You're my sun, my moon, my guiding star_

_My kind of wonderful, that's what you are_

_I know there's only, only one like you_

_There's no way they could have made two_

_You're all I'm living for_

_Your love I'll keep for evermore_

_You're the first, you're the last, my everything_

_And with you I've found so many things_

_A love so new only you could bring_

_Can't you see it's you_

_You make me feel this way_

_You're like a fresh morning dew on a brand new day_

_I see so many ways that I_

_Can love you till the day I die_

_You're my reality, yet I'm lost in a-a-a a dream_

_You're the first, the last, my everything_

Tears streamed freely down my cheeks as, overcome with emotion, I made the decision to give Edward a grand gesture to make up for my lapse in judgment. I stepped up, sat next to him on the bench, and looked into his eyes as he sang the last verse together.

_I know there's only, only one like you_

_There's no way they could have made two_

_Girl you're my reality_

_But I'm lost in a-a-a a dream_

_You're the first, you're the last, my everything_

When the song was finished, Edward stood and stepped in front of me. Kneeling before me, he pulled a black velvet box from his trouser pocket and for the last time asked, "Isabella Marie Swan, I promise to love you forever. Every day of forever. Will you marry me?"

"Yes, Edward, yes," I said assuredly, pulling him to me and claiming his lips, showing everyone in the room that he was mine. Forever.


End file.
